Of Flowers And Melodies
by hitorinbo envy
Summary: "Please don't try so hard to say goodbye." A piano. Flowers. Love. Memories. Devotion.


Aya: New story :P

Alaude: -grunts-

Aya: Gah! Alaude, what are you doing here?

Alaude: You called for me?

Aya: Yes! Wait, where's Daemon?

Daemon: Nufufu~

Aya: Goddamit! Stop scaring me you idiots!

…

"**Of Flowers And Melodies"**

…

* * *

"Hey Reborn, how come we always see a single kind of flower on the piano?" The young Vongola boss asked his demon tutor. "Yeah, tell us kid." Yamamoto piped up. "It's extremely scary." Ryohei murmured. Hibari scoffed. "Kufufu.. If I remember correctly, there were primroses, daffodils and white alstoremerias too." Mukuro said. "Perfect memorization Mukuro." The baby hitman praised.

"But back to the topic at hand." Tsuna interrupted. "Why do we see those flowers Reborn?" Tsuna continued. "It's really scary desu.." Haru said. Reborn tossed nine thick books. "Start reading, you too Hibari. Page 156." The sun arcobaleno replied curtly before leaving.

* * *

As far as Giotto could remember, his lover had always loved playing the piano. She loved playing symphonies and melodies. Sometimes, she would hum them around the mansion-scratch that CASTLE would be the right word- They were all audiences to her little performances. The glint in her eyes and the way her fingers glided around the keys was mesmerizing. The last time he remembered her performing for them was the day before she died.

"_Please..d..don't t-try so..hard…to s-say…goodbye.." _

**FLASHBACK **(Yipeee xD)

"_What do we have this time?" G. asks. "Something that's not good." Giotto said through gritted teeth. "And what would that be?" Yuzuki asks, her eyes devoid of emotion and the contentment of playing her favorite music instrument. "A mafia family has declared war against us." The blonde-haired boss said in a grim tone. "Shit." G cursed. "We don't have much men if I am correct?" Asari said in a worried tone. "Apparently yes." Knuckle said, biting his lip. "Oh crap. What do we do now?" Lampo asked. "We will attack." Vongola Primo said. "What? But that's risky Primo." Daemon said, his tone grave. _

_"We only have a few more men at our disposal." Alaude continued. "We don't have any other choice. We're the only ones left."Primo replied. "Before we head off to hell, you all have to promise me one thing." Their boss continued. "What is it?" Yuzuki asked. "Promise me you are not dying." He said in a stern tone. Everyone nodded. _

_After they had finished the mission briefing, everyone prepared themselves for the hell that was to come."Yuzuki." Giotto called. "What?" She asked, while in the midst of preparing her things. Giotto yanked her arm and smashed his lips against hers. By then her things were long forgotten as they had lost themselves in each other. _(The rest of what happened I'll leave to your imaginations. xD)

_Next Morning:_

_The sun didn't rise and once they exited the building, what greeted them were the sky's tears. "Ah damn it. Of all the weathers, it just HAD to rain didn't it?" G grumbled. "Feels nice." Yuzuki said, her tone melancholic. "Yes. It has a serene air to it no?" Asari said, a smile gracing his lips. "And an air of finality too." Giotto murmured silently. "Amen to that." Knuckle murmured. Alaude merely grunted in agreement. Daemon chuckled eerily in agreement that had Alaude want to strangle him. The next thing you know it, gunshots destroyed the air of silence, everyone was dying everywhere. __Miraculously, the Vongola was holding their ground. By then the enemy famiglia had been annihilated. (Every single one of them of course.) At once, Yuzuki's instinct kicked in blocked a bullet that was _almost _to hit the young mafia boss._

_Everyone stood in horror, and they were snapped out of their horrible reverie that someone had just tried to shoot their beloved boss, but the bullet was taken by the said boss' lover. G. immediately pulled out his revolver and shot the assassin. A body fell ground with a hard thud. Fortunately, Giotto caught her on time._

"_Three gunshot wounds, multiple cuts and bruises.. I can't heal all those!" Knuckle said, his lips in a thin line. "I will try." "I-it's okay.. Knuckle…. No need to try." Yuzuki said trying to laugh, but it came out as a pained gurgle instead. "B-but!" Giotto protested. "No..buts, jackass.." She said and tried (and failed) to glare at the blonde. They talked. When she said something funny, they emitted forced laughs from their lips. "Please..d..don't t-try so..hard…to s-say…goodbye.."_

_Five hours. When she was buried, they spent five hours standing there. Her words ringing in their minds. She told them to take care of him. Make sure he didn't do anything stupid. For once, they threw away their foolish prides and allowed themselves to cry. "Thanks for the memories."_

**FLASHBACK OVER**

He brushed her gravestone and placed a primrose and a white alstoremeria. "Time to go Giotto." Alaude said the moment their five-hour mourning ended. "Yeah." He replied.

* * *

A melody started playing in the piano room. "There it is again!" Tsuna said and everyone immediately dashed to the room. A spirit of a girl playing the piano appeared. The glint in her eyes and her fingers gliding around the keys was mesmerizing. At that time seven flames materialized. "Primo-san." Tsuna greeted. "Decimo." He replied. His honey amber eyes set on the piano where a primrose and white alstoremeria lay. His eyes were filled with pain and sadness.

"Didn't I tell you not to try so hard to say goodbye?" Her crystal clear voice rang thru the air. "I can't say goodbye Yuzuki." He said. "Thanks for the memories." She smiled. Asari was crying, and so were Lampo and the others. "If you want to cry then you can. Your successors won't make fun of you, you know?" She laughs a tinkling laugh. Her melody ends. He was openly crying now, and so were Tsuna and the others. "Let go of the past Giotto." She says, a serene smile playing at her lips. "I didn't regret what I did." She continues. "Besides, it was worth it." He stretches out his arm, and she takes it willingly. "It's time to go home." With those words, they were gone.

**Owari**

* * *

Aya: Review desho! ^^

So here are the meanings of the flowers I used:

Primrose: Eternal Love

Daffodil: Unrequited Love

White Alstoremeria: Devotion


End file.
